


This life is worth more then any treasure

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awesome Melinda May, F/M, Fluff, Food, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm a highschool writer pls forgive me, Nightmares, POV Melinda May, Parent Melinda May, Parent Phil Coulson, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: When a six-month vacation turns into a nine month and beyond experience, Melinda May is pregnant. And Phil, now her secret husband, is happy to share every twist and turn of her pregnancy with her.





	1. Prologue

May leaned against the door frame of the cabin-like house. She stood on their balcony, a mug of her favorite blend of jasmine tea in her hand. It was early morning, the sun had just come up, casting Long Shadows across the room behind her.  
    Fury had ordered that she and Phil take a 6-month break. She had protested at first, but finally agreed. She had to admit, the vacation was very relaxing. And now that she and Phil had finally hooked up, life was great. They had joint paid for the house, which was pretty isolated, up in the hills, giving it a mountain flare. It was only half an hour drive to or from the base.  
    May sighed with relaxation when she felt feels hand slide around your waist, which wouldn't be very slim in the months to come. She leaned back on to him and looked over her shoulder and kissed him.  
   "How are you?" He gently whispered.  
   "I'm fine this morning." She answered. Phil smells like coffee common even though she hated coffee, for some reason, it wasn't so bad on him. "And you?"  
  "I'm great." He grinned into her neck, pressing his hands to her lower abdomen. "Sure you're fine?" He inquired.  
  "Yes. I'm sure. And so is baby." She said, smiling. She looked out over the treetops from the balcony, scanning the valley and the small City within. "Have you told Fury yet?"  
   "I haven't really thought about shield in a while." He answered.  
    Melinda turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "We both know that's not true."  
   "No. I haven't told Fury." He confessed.  
   May hummed. "Or Daisy?"  
   "Nope. Not Daisy either." He said. "I made breakfast. You hungry?"  
   "Yeah." Melinda sighed, her hand resting firmly against her stomach.


	2. How Jemma and Daisy found out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Daisy find out about their coming "sibling"

Melinda May wasn't a person of words. She was a woman of action. And now, that she carried another person inside of her self, she was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to protect that life.

They hadn't planned on getting pregnant. But two months ago, when the little white stick proved that their lives were about to change, Melinda immediately decided to this would be a secret. Maybe they would tell the team later.

And it was right on time too, that Fury called and sent them off on six month leave because they were: "overworking themselves".

Melinda couldn't wait now to finally spill it to the first members. She hadn't really thought of herself as of surprise kind of person, but now as she sat in the kitchen while Phil cooked, she was ready to sort of let her child meet their future "siblings".

"Hey honey. Daisy and Simmons will be here tomorrow." Phil reminded her. "Plan?"

"Suprise them." She said without turning in his direction. Her hand rested firmly against her stomach as she had an imaginary conversation with her baby. Silly, she knew, but Melinda loved it for some odd reason.

Running her hand down her five-month-pregnant middle, May Smiled. 

she had started to wear more T-shirts, because her exercise shirts didn't fit very well. But right now, she was wearing a grey and purple tank top, which showed off her stomach.

\----- -:x:- -----  
(Next day)

"Hey Coulson! We haven't seen you for like, three months!" Daisy wrapped her arms around Phil. Jemma was quick to add herself to the hug.

"Guess what? We haven't destroyed the base either!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Where's May?" Daisy tried to look behind Coulson.

"Oh, we're just Phil and Melinda here." Coulson laughed. "Come in."

Daisy and Jemma stared at the house, and Daisy mumbled, "so this is what it's like to be Fury's favorite. Six months in a forest cabin. I'll take mental notes." 

"Actually, Melinda and i bought it." Phil corrected her. "And Mel is up on the balcony. She really likes it up there." 

"WAIT A SEC!!" Daisy stopped him from turning. She grabbed his left hand, and stared at the small gold band, her mouth open as she looked between him and the ring. "OH. MY. GOODNESS!" She squealed. "You and May?" She breathed. Jemma stared. 

"Holy-" Daisy stopped herself from seriously swearing.

"Anyway. Mel is on the balcony." Coulson repeated. This girl was gunna get a handful of surprises today.

"Balcony?" Daisy and Jemma followed Phil. 

"Just follow the jasmine smell. The tea helps with her mood swings." Phil was careful not to make it obvious and break the secret early.

"Mood swings?" Jemma echoed.

They headed upstairs, and down the hall. Phil opened the door to the master bedroom, and Daisy and Jemma 'oooh'ed and 'ahhh'ed.

This was gunna be rewarding.

Daisy and Jemma headed toward an open door, and stared again at the master bedroom, with the walk-in closet and king size bed. They turn their gaze the balcony, where May was sitting her back them one hand rubbing her middle, the other holding a mug of jasmine tea.

"Is May..." Daisy lost her voice. Phil smiled and nodded at her. Jemma and Daisy share to look before spontaneously squealing and running out onto the balcony, they just about crushed me with hugs. Jemma burst out with health tips and a whole lot of "how-to-take-care-of-yourself-and-the-baby" stuff.

"How far along are you? When are you due? Why didn't you an AC tell us sooner???" Daisy turned her question machine gun to Rapid Fire.

"Woah...slow down. Question number one, we don't exactly know. We're guessing about four, almost five months. Question number two we don't exactly know. We're guessing about four months from now. Question number three, because it's a nice surprise." May answered, hugging the girls and smiling. Phil leaned against the door frame.

"Omigosh. Just wait till I tell the team!" Daisy squealed.

"No. Keep it a secret." Phil told her. Melinda nodded.

"Wait. Have you guys visited any doctors?" Jemma interrupted them. "No offence, May, but pregnancies at your age are high risk."

"Sounds like the last ninty precent of my life. High risk. But.... No." May answered.

"Ok. I'm doing a quick check out." Simmons declared. "Sit down, May."

May obeyed, going inside and sitting down on the bed. Daisy didn't sit down. Something about 'baby Coulson's conception'.

Jemma follow back, and immediately started check May and the baby, doing a bunch of stuff that seemed foreign to Daisy, May and Coulson. She counted something on her fingers, comparing it to May stomach and asking a lot of questions. Some were VERY personal.

"About eighteen... Nineteen weeks? so about 4 almost 5 months. Avoid vigorous exercise, get plenty of protein and calcium, fresh air is good and drinks lots of water. You're almost halfway through your second trimester. You may have noticed that you have extra blood in your body. This is all created for the baby and you can lose the weight you gained during your pregnancy later after the birth. So don't worry about staying skinny." Jemma laughed. "And you may experience back pain and discomfort in the near future-" Jemma started.

"Joy." May muttered.

"-so try not to force yourself into uncomfortable positions. Call me if you need me, or have any questions." Jemma finished.

Daisy closed her mouth, which you been hanging open in shock. "Jem, you amaze me. Exactly when did you pay him an expert on all this?"

"an obstetrician? No. I just learned what I had to. You never know what you might meet in the field." Jemma answered.

"Oh." Daisy commented.

"Any cravings?" Jemma asked, amused.

"Basmati rice, dark chocolate gelato, mango popcicles, nachos, and lasagna." Phil rattled off. May turned and looked at him, slightly suprised.  
"I'm impressed." She mumbled.

"And fettuccine alfredo." Phil added. 

Daisy and Jemma laughed. 

"But Mel has cursed Pizza, spaghetti, ramen noodles, bananas, and eggplant from the house." He told them. This sent Jemma and Daisy into another round of laughter.

"that's normal too. The Cravings are caused by estrogen and especially another female hormone that is mass produced during pregnancy, is lesser-known, called progesterone. Which is made in the-" Jemma was interrupted by Daisy.

"TMI, TMI, Jem! Information overload!" Daisy laughed.

Melinda smiled. She could do this.


End file.
